


游戏人生

by igarashi_yuki



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashi_yuki/pseuds/igarashi_yuki
Summary: 没有目的，不计后果，一切随缘。





	游戏人生

*有92,52,59xing描写  
*结局开放式  
*此文与现实生活中一切人物无关

 

-0-

我握着话筒，在帘子后面发呆。

队友推了我一把，我呆呆地抬起头看。

“深深，还愣着干嘛，上台领奖了！”

我说了声好，可是脑子里还是那次在北京大悦城的卡拉OK小房间里，他手里握着麦，和我对唱情歌的样子。

他眼角带着笑，鲜艳的嘴唇随着清亮旋律而一开一合，他那个时候染了粉红色的发，张扬得要死，可是真好看。

他看着我。

眼前是一片闪烁的镁光灯，他看着我。

-1-

 

五年前的我除了一间破旧的出租房以外一无所有。房租马上续不上了，房东每天要和我打电话确定情况，我在尝试拖延时间。

北京的秋天寒冷，而且干燥，暖气没开，一切的清冷因子都变成了折磨，变成了从十二楼的窗户中吹进来的寒风。我打开灯，看到卧室里昨天没扔的泡面盒旁边盘旋着一只苍蝇，于是我拿起泡面盒，打开门，把它隔离在防盗门外。

看了看手机时间，已经晚上八点整了。如果可以赶上今天的夜场主播推送时间，那我今天的收看人数还有的救。

可是不想直播。

为什么要把自己的脸露在屏幕上？

前几天我一如既往地上线直播，发现我的游戏直播间被举报了，我没法继续直播。我打电话给客服，客服说让我等一下。我那个时候没有多想，其实我已经被骗了。

我去那家直播公司签协议的时候他把我签在生活类直播下面，而不是游戏。这个直播平台主打的就是生活类直播，游戏直播没有什么人看，我怀疑他们是看我长得还不错才骗我签了那个合约。

那座大楼看上去富丽堂皇的，刚建成不久，怎么就喜欢做骗子了呢。

“……就是这样，所以就去生活区直播吧，要求和酬劳都是一样的，保证不会影响你的收入”

那边娇滴滴的女客服把一纸合约翻来覆去地娓娓道来，让我听着很不舒服，可是拒绝的话在喉咙里面绕了半圈也没说出口。我签订的合约足足三年，现在才三个月不到这场骗局就让我身心俱疲。根据合约，我没有选择直播内容的权利，他们稀里糊涂封了我的游戏区账号，那我就只能去生活区直播。

我没有asmr设备，也没有几十页的作业题可以写一个晚上，我只能把自己的脸放在最前端，选一个不那么夸张的滤镜特效，然后顶着几个爱心开始唱歌。

一开始几天，日子过得出乎意料地好，每天都有达到公司规定的指标——一般是一辆车，或者是十几个“666”。可是过了几天，来看我直播的人越来越少。我在电脑上登录直播间主页，才发现我已经被踢出了新人推荐界面。

公司表示，只有按时上线，才能积攒积分然后成为首页推送的夜场主播。

可这明明就是一个悖论。要是没有人来看我的直播，我哪来的积分呢？

在第四天靠早上的菜包和晚上的泡面充饥后，我决定偷师学艺，看看生活区的大佬们都是怎么赚钱的。几个滤镜开到皮肤快要融入雪白墙纸的女主播把乳沟露在外面，有一句没一句地唱情歌翻媚眼，间奏时候眨巴着大眼睛，嘴角快要弯上天：

“谢谢随风002送的两个大火箭~这位先生可以再点两首歌哦~”  
·  
“谢谢小熊么么哒的跑车，也给你一个么么哒~”

更醒目的是直播窗口右上角的二维码。很明显这是赤裸裸的勾引，而所有人都对此熟视无睹。

意识到我正在从一种俯视的角度评判他们的行为，可我又比他们高级到哪里去呢？我的家已经散了，也没有钱上学，我需要养活自己。我满怀希望去了一家公司，然后那家公司倒闭了，我就到了这里。然后我就被骗了。

我比他们又聪明到哪里去呢？

不过是同一路的人罢了。

我对自己洗脑了三天，然后出去了一趟，买了化妆品和一些布置的小玩意，搜刮着经验给自己化了一个妆。我在Zara女装区找到一条银灰色泛着光的丝绸衬衫，把前面三个纽子晾在那里从不扣上，锁骨在直播镜头里面已经足够鲜艳。我的眼睛本来就很大，我把它画上眼线，就更大了。我唯一的缺点就是有点黑，这个很好解决，我把美白滤镜往上调了一点，我就白了。

于是那些日子，我打开直播，对着镜头嘟嘴卖萌，眼睛睁得比所有我偷师过的女主播还大，嘴唇像是草莓味的果冻一样Q弹。我盯着镜头笑，镜头也盯着我，虽然它不会笑。我手里抱着一个考拉玩偶，塑料做的黑眼珠通过直播屏直勾勾地盯着我看。

我清清喉咙说：“hi，你的深深开始直播啦~今天想听深深唱什么歌呢？”

哦，对了，那个时候我叫李镇平，那个时候没有李振宁。

 

-2-

可能人一开始迎合与世故，就再也停不下来。

一个月过去了，我开始沉溺于这个由一块墙壁和一个摄像头构建出来的虚拟世界。一开始紧紧扣着的第四个纽扣已经被三辆玛莎拉蒂带来的积分而轻而易举地解锁，本来一首歌接着一首歌地唱，现在根据评论，我每唱一首歌就得换一个姿势。

我也不知道事情怎么会变成这样，可是当我发现我拿到的回扣越来越多时，发现大火箭在屏幕上乱飞时，发现我的专门约人拍的肖像照已经排在主页直播榜前三时，一切都变得应当起来。我买了一条粉红色的小樱魔法阵地毯，把悬在空中的手机摄像头往下打，躺在地毯上吃巧克力香蕉味的百醇。我吃得很慢，新买的麦克风捕捉到一切细小的咀嚼声转入直播。

“深深，等会唱《爱你》好不好，想听深深唱情歌~”

“可以呀，不过你要先给深深爱心哦~”我意有所指，右下角的积分上方立即被一颗颗爆炸的爱心填满，数字像爆开的爆米花一样飞涨。

“深深会弹吉他吗，想看”

“会，但是我没钱买。哎，现在买吉他好贵哦。”我咔擦咔擦吃着百醇，随意瞟了一眼直播窗口右上角的二维码。算了，在这个优胜劣汰的年代，什么事情都得靠自己。今天直播开得晚，而且是工作日，看来我还得通宵，等一批午夜场的观众才能达到这周的要求。

随意唱了几首歌，我又累了。昏暗的灯光，窗外开始下暴雨，电压有点不稳定。前几次曾有过突然停电的遭遇，把观众搞得很不愉快，我开始想要不这次也提前结束算了，可是转念一想，如果我再努力一点，这周空出一天不用直播，我可以去理发店换个发型。

到现在我都记得这个雨天，十二层的窗户被狂风击打得像要破裂，我却在昏暗的灯光下有了我人生至今为止将近二十多年来最美丽，也是最痛苦的际遇。

如果那个时候我没有继续直播，那我现在会在哪里呢？

不过那时的我对着后面将要发生的一切都一无所知，只是想到了一个在暴雨天气里面的直播小游戏，就是和直播观众一起确定我的“资助小回报”。简单来说，就是你打赏多少钱，我就做什么，很简单的金钱交易。

“大家和深深一起想下这里面都可以填些什么呀~”

我话音刚落，突然看见屏幕下方闪出一道光，有人给我送了一个火箭。讲真，这还蛮奇怪的，一般只有我唱完一首歌的时候会有人送火箭。这个直播平台一个火箭应该是两百，不算贵，但是也不算便宜。我看了一眼，是一个ID叫“xixi”的陌生人。他没有头像，在20分钟前他第一次进入我的直播间。

不能放过金主。

“谢谢这个叫“嘻嘻”的朋友~有什么想听的歌吗？”

奇怪的是那之后这个“xixi”没有再回过话。我看没有回应，也当是这位爷没事干闲得慌，也就没继续关心下去。一个火箭就可以点歌，五个可以问一个不涉及个人隐私的问题，十个火箭可以安排我的直播角度，二十个火箭可以决定我明天的服装特点。编排的“服务”到这里就卡机了。我也没想继续排下去。过高的要求没有人能达到，放在那里反而有一种我狮子大开口的感觉。而且再往上，势必要暴露我的个人隐私，我对这还是比较谨慎。

但是那个“xixi”好像并不这么想。我把规则打成字幕放在直播页面右上角的二维码下侧，先还清了刚刚几个点歌的债，然后喝口水的功夫，“xixi”送了我五个火箭。

我目瞪口呆，一句谢谢还没来得及讲，那边问题就打出来了。

“你叫什么？”

“我叫深深呀~”

“是真名？”

“不是，但是说好了问的问题不能涉及个人隐私。”我郑重其事地回答，其实脑子里全想的是自己名字未免有点太过土气。

“……那姓呢？”

……这个人怎么这么固执！我挤出一个笑容对着屏幕回答：“这是秘密，不能说的。”

“那好吧”

还以为他就此放弃，没想到十秒过后，我今天的进账又多了十个火箭。

“我喜欢华丽一点的衣服，明天穿你封面上那件巴黎世家的衬衫”

我扯扯嘴角：“嘻嘻……先生，真的很感谢你，但是那件衬衫是摄影师的”

我说完之后，“xixi”不再发送弹幕了，其他人开始你一言我一语，嘲笑我白白浪费了一个抓住顾客的好机会。我能怎么办呢？我也没办法，那件衬衫我没有，我也不可能在直播平台光明正大地说我姓李，因为我不想被任何人知道。这周的任务已经超额完成，既然这位金主好像并不是想听我唱歌，那直播现在关了也无所谓。明明赚了一笔，我却莫名其妙地高兴不起来，随意道了声今天接下来还有事就按下屏幕上的“停止直播”，手机却震动了几下。

接着是一个女声“您已收到陌生人转账：五千元。”

几乎是以饿虎扑食的样子打开支付宝弹窗，转账备注消息是一个微信号，加上让我啼笑皆非的话。

“你支付宝账号写了你姓李。但是我试了验证，你不叫李深平。你叫什么？为什么叫深深？”

 

-3-

何伟第一条发给我的消息我现在都保存着，三年多来我换过三次手机，每一部我都同步了他那一年多和我之间的消息，和我们之间所有的合照。

他发给我的第一条消息是：“你好，我叫何伟。你是深深？”

第二条是：“我喜欢你唱歌，你是哪里人？”

第三条是：“你也在北京西城区？那我们明天在xxx见面吧。衬衫我们明天去买。钱不用还了。”

今天回忆起来，我当时加了他的微信完全就是我自作自受的行为。作为直播平台的平台主，我完全可以无视他的微信，同时接受他自愿给我的五千元。但是奇妙的是，我并没有这样，而且更奇妙的是，我猜，他也知道我不会就这样让这件事过去。我加了他的微信，然后他打字速度飞快地发了三条消息给我，看得我匪夷所思。加微信不是不能理解，怎么一下子就到了要吃饭的程度呢？于是我靠在浴室旁边打字回他。我本来打算去洗澡，就因为这件事，我后来凌晨三点才缓过来去洗澡，却发现没有热水，第二天赴约的时候何伟嫌弃我没洗头，在吃饭之前把我拉去一家私人美容店做了一个四位数的发型。

我说：“：）你好 我是深深”

我说：“……那个，我们虽然加了微信，但是也才刚刚认识，我都不知道你长什么样子”

“头像就是啊。”那边回得很快，“你也可以看我朋友圈。”

我点开头像，这张图噪点比较重，缩小了看不出来什么只有一团乌漆嘛黑，但是放大之后，看到一个正统帅哥的侧颜。虽然是在黑暗里拍摄的逆光照，但是还是让我一瞬间有被惊到。是真的很帅。又打开他的相册，里面密密麻麻有他的自拍和他拍。他很高，穿衣风格很有个性，几乎都是大牌的衣服，也很会摆造型。他的脸很有棱角，眼神深邃，头发最近是卷卷的黑色中分，鼻子又高又挺，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

朋友圈里很多图，一半都是他的身影，还有各种新买的包、墨镜的摆拍，也不乏他坐在看上去就几百万的跑车上自拍的图片。再往下面拉，有几张好像是一个地下酒吧，乐队正在表演。他坐在台下看，不知道照片是谁发的。不知为何我感觉他不太高兴，他那就像被雕刻出来一样的侧颜望着前方，却似乎什么都没有印进眼里。在下面是一把吉他，很巧，那把吉他刚好是我前几天在琴行看中的吉他，不知道是不是这个乐队的所有物。

他设置了半年可见，拉到这里就没有了。没有签名档，昵称是“xixi”，也没有关联手机号，我对他的了解就仅此而已。很奇妙的是他在照片里面好像不会笑，所以是一个冷酷型的大帅哥吗？

“你好帅啊”我按捺不住自己颤抖的手指咚咚咚打下一句话。

“谢谢~”

“我们真的要见面吗？”

“对啊。你加我微信不就是同意了吗？”

“……你没有在备注里面说要和我见面。”

“反正我说了你要来，你就得来。”

“怎么保证你不是在骗我？”我想我大概是疯了，主动给一个可能是骗子的人机会让他圆他更多的谎言。头像、朋友圈的照片都可能是假的，至于那5000块钱……如果这个骗子的目的是把我卖了，那我至少、应该、还是值五千块的吧？我在自己那所剩不多的智商与情商盆地中来回蹦跶，手上速度不停想给这位骗子设置昵称，这才发现他刚刚叫自己“何伟”。

……

“你叫何伟？”

“嗯”

“那你为什么叫嘻嘻呢”

“我还有个名字叫何昶希。我的家人都会叫我希希，是昵称。是希希不是嘻嘻！”

……这个骗子的人设还蛮完善的。我不禁失笑。不过就这点伎俩想要骗过我这个网上冲浪的常客也算太自不量力了。

“好吧，那我叫你什么，伟……哥？？”我被自己笑到，打出一长串的“哈哈哈哈哈”又连忙删掉。这家伙怎么说也有五千块钱在我手上，我现在可以掌握了绝对的主动权，完全可以在下一秒把他拉黑走人。

“叫我希希就好。”

虽然他喜欢我叫他希希，但是我更喜欢叫他何伟。但是当我看到他在我面前的时候，那个“伟”字却总在他艳丽却不妖媚的妆容面前渐渐淡去，于是我又喜欢叫他“何希”。

转账超过三个小时，这位何伟先生已经没有要求退款的权利了，我变得胆大起来，想着反正明天没事干，大不了就在餐厅门口偷偷张望几下，发现情况不对，跑就行了。身处中国首都北京的CBD，光天化日之下，谁敢强抢民男！但是大概是我的语气看上去太过于谨慎，当时的何伟好像意识到了我还不怎么相信他。做了好几个太极推拉，他几分钟没说话，我以为他放弃了，于是拿衣服准备去卸妆洗澡，走到浴室门口却看到客厅那边手机屏幕又亮了。

“你是不是不相信我？”

我呆呆站在桌子旁，看着那个“对方已发起视频邀请”的字样冒出来，下面一红一绿的小电话让我不知所措。闭着眼睛点，点中了什么也不知道，只听见扩音器里面传来一个和我所想的完全不同的，有些清亮，又有些软绵绵的男声：“深深？李深深，喂~听得见吗？”

我小心翼翼把紧闭的眼眯开一条缝，就看见刚刚还是照片里的那个混血颜帅哥盯着手机向我招手。

这是我第一次和何伟视频聊天，创了我们最短视频聊天的记录，五秒。

 

-4-

于是第二天我去了。就像我之前说的那样，何伟嫌弃我没有洗头，把我拉去美容室。我在那里接受头皮的摧残，他靠在沙发旁边玩他的最新款iPhone，偶尔抬起头看我几眼。他真的很帅很有型，身高就比我大概高了五公分左右，身材也好到不行，两条腿笔直地包裹在破洞牛仔裤里，上身是一件带着荷叶边的洁白衬衫，外面套了一件看上去就价格不菲的oversize毛衣。还有头上那顶黑白格的贝雷帽，把他那头黑色的卷毛压得恰到好处。他脚上的那双帆布鞋我没见过，鞋带上还绑了一个塑料标签，可能是贵的证明。

总是，他看上去就像一个集团的公子哥，或者一个暴发户的富二代——或者说，都是一样的身份。一个有钱人。直播平台会有有钱人，这是正常的，可是这么有钱的人，看上去也不像是那种不求上进的败家子，真的会下载这种小公司不著名的平台直播软件，还点开了我的直播吗？像他这种身份的人去北京的夜店，找几个人形点唱机也不是什么难事吧。难道这一切都是骗局，他身上的衣服都是假冒的，这家店其实是他的大本营？我惴惴不安起来，可是头顶已经被夹满了烫板，连转方向都很困难。

头皮开始感到一阵热，难道我要被洗脑了？我脑子里不断闪过很久之前看过的黑客帝国里的经典场面。

那里面的人后脑勺有一个洞，剥开那个洞，插入一根管子，你就会和真实的世界联通——

“哇！”

何伟不知什么时候走到我身后把手搭上我的后颈，我被他吓得在凳子上弹了一下，头皮感觉碰到了夹板，火烧火燎地疼。  
’  
“哎，你别动啊！”我都快被疼哭了，下意识疼出的泪水并不能阻挡我看向镜子里面也被吓了一跳的何伟：“那你干嘛，吓我一跳！”

“我就是想说，你今天这个衣服，这个蓝的卫衣也太丑了，等会吃完饭然后要去买衣服，然后我知道这地下有一家店很好的……”

何伟讲话的时候语调里面带着一些突兀的地方，倒不是说他普通话不标准，相反，他普通话很标准，只是咬字有些黏糊。这导致他说起什么来都有些嗯嗯啊啊的，让你很难去拒绝他。除此之外，不知道是不是富家公子哥当惯了，他喜欢说“你给我坐着”“给我试试这件”“就这件好看，听我的”，不容他人拒绝。我算是好说话的，而且我也没有拒绝的权利。

我带着一个蓝里带灰的逗号型刘海头进去试衣间试衣服，何伟在外面又选了十套不一样的。最后我们，或者说，他，买了三套不同风格的衣服，硕大的购物袋堆在收银台。他拿出一张黑色的信用卡，我从更衣室急急忙忙跑出来，发现自己鞋子的鞋舌歪了，又急急忙忙蹲下身去整。

于是我听见何伟说：“这旁边还有一家鞋店。”

折腾完，本来午饭已经变成了晚饭。何伟步子很大，我们走进那家门口一个牌子都没有的餐厅，服务员看到何伟的脸就深深鞠了一躬然后带我们上二楼的隔间。越是富贵的店，越是不屑于把自己的名字显露在外，那家店的名字我到现在还不知道，只是在看到低陷下去的榻榻米和一旁窗口的日式挂帘与女子画像，才知道这应该是一家日式料理。我略带拘谨地正座着，心里想为什么何伟知道我喜欢吃日式料理。难道他真的是有备而来，对我做了详尽的分析，才到直播平台来抓我？难道……

“你是不是傻啊，你平台简介说自己喜欢吃三文鱼。”

何伟轻飘飘一句话传到我耳边，一瞬间让我有这个人很欠揍的感觉。

不久就上了菜，前菜是我见过的配料最丰富也是装盘最漂亮的三文鱼手卷。还有一旁摆放整齐的炸鱿鱼圈、天妇罗和其他叫不出名字的菜，连服务生都穿着标准的日式服装，就差口里蹦几句日语了。我没来过这么高级的餐厅，也搞不懂该先吃什么后吃什么。但是何伟好像也并不在意。他坐得很随便，倒是与这个严肃的环境有些格格不入。

餐厅的地暖开得很高，我感觉我的脚底板在烧。我看着对面的何伟没动筷子，只是盯着我看，那些电影里面骗人吃下麻药的经典片段又开始复苏了。

我说：“何先生——”

“希-希。”何伟坚持道。

“……希希”讲真，要叫一个刚认识五个小时的男人“希希”还是一件很难的事，“为什么是我？”

“没有为什么，”何伟说，把筷子递给我一双，“你在首页推荐栏，我点进去，看到你唱歌很好听。”一旁的麦茶冒着醇厚的香气，何伟把它推到我的面前。他的手上戴着几个全是钻的戒指。他的手很白，

“我想和你交个朋友，不可以吗？”

“……就这样？”我喃喃道，下意识捧起面前的茶抿了一口，温暖的茶水从喉头拥入，顺着喉管温暖整个心胸。

“还有，”何伟的声音低沉下去，“深深，你知道你不属于那里。你适合更大的世界。”

这句话何伟说得很认真，比他说下次要带我去澳门购物还要认真，他一字一句地说，每个字都戳入我的灵魂。我感到我的心在燃烧，那块早些年被刺得千疮百孔，后来被我用微笑和安眠药掩盖的伤疤，仿佛能够被眼前这个男人轻易地揭起，回到当年那个血淋淋的样子。

狰狞、恐怖，那个我认为曾经应该属于我的地方，我用一年的时间忘记了，现在我又被迫记起。刚刚拿在手里的水杯哐当一声掉回桌面，我颤抖的双手被何伟凑过来的那双又大又骨节分明的手紧紧攥住。

深深，没事的。何伟凑在我耳边说。

我可以帮你。

你为什么要帮我？

“因为你现在的样子，

何伟叹了口气，

“和我以前一模一样。”

 

-5-

 

我其实不知道何伟发生了什么，但是如今我已经可以毫不畏惧地讲出我的当时的经历。

父母从我小学时开始吵架，每天回家萦绕耳边的都是母亲低低的抽泣和父亲在阳台一支又一支抽烟的背影。这个家仅仅是因为我才被绑在一起，而到初中一切都彻底乱了套。言辞上的刀光剑影开始变成一道又一道身体上的划痕与创伤，开始变成地板上散落的瓷器碎片，最后变成一双双带着怨气的眼光。我哭着去找班主任说不想回家，被她发现我脖子后面的伤痕，她去了一趟我家家访，父亲把家整理得就像宾馆大堂一样整洁，与班主任聊了好半天。

等班主任摸摸我的头和我道别后，他像看着仇人一样看着我，然后把我踹倒在地上。

那个时候母亲三个月没有回来了，后来是三年，再后来是十三年。我不知道他们有没有离婚，也不知道我究竟还属于谁，谁还属于我，我只是为了我房间里的那张床才每天拧开家门。

被打是一件很难过的事情，可是让我饱受折磨的是这种病态的心理，想离开可是又能离开到哪里。我自认母亲对我比父亲对我更好，至少她不曾殴打我。于是我去找我的母亲，我说我还会爱她，我想和她生活。那个时候我高二了，老师建议我去报考音乐学校，照他的话说，我底子好，唱歌也好听。于是我拨通了母亲的电话，我来到她给我的地址，敲门没有反应。我从邮箱里面抽了张广告纸席地而坐。

到了傍晚母亲回来了，她牵着一个小男孩的手，从上往下看我。然后她露出了一个非常诡异的微笑，拉拉那个小男孩，说，叫哥哥。

所以出轨的是我妈。

可是那又怎样呢，她爱我就行了。

但是她也没那么爱我。

她早出晚归，把我同母异父的兄弟扔给我照顾。她知道我无处可去，把我当佣人一样使唤。而我那个“兄弟”，在我端上热气腾腾的紫菜豆腐汤时，跑过来抱住我的腿。汤撒在了他的一小撮头发上，整个一大盆都撒在我的手臂上。我知道他肯定是故意的，因为我早上说了我明天要准备吉他的课程，因为他跑过去告状的样子比我从疼痛中恢复过来还要快。我被指责说因为他不是我亲弟弟就故意害他。她说我妒忌，我不懂我有什么好妒忌的。

我第二天手上卷了一圈白色绷带去上课，老师皱着眉头问我还想不想考试。

我说想啊。

那天晚上我回到家，过度的疲惫使我不想再管太多，第二天起来发现本来我放在包里的吉他掉在了地板上，琴弦断了三条。“真没见过断得这么整齐的琴弦，”我转头看着坐在桌子上等我做早饭的恶魔，说：“对吧？”

他在那边玩筷子，说：“是啊。”

其实我的心本来就是空的，只是那一瞬间感觉空气都被抽干了。我只是想要一个容身之处，甚至不需要爱，我该找些别的来代替。

于是我想到了梦想。

梦想与爱一样都是能让人活下去的东西，都是能让人还保持着人性的东西，于是我需要一个梦想。我的梦想很简单，做一个偶像。

我借住在朋友家里，把父母想成已死之人，把自己想成一朵蓝天上的白云，我想至少我还有自由。不幸中的万幸就是我考上了不咋地的学校，虽然已经比普通人晚了两年。

那一年大概是我人生中最惬意的时光。每一天都过得快乐，就算第二天就这样死去也无所谓。我加入了一个我室友所在的乐队，没什么名气，酒吧里面没法靠我们暖场，于是把我们安排在靠后的位子。我每天抱着吉他浑浑噩噩，钱、音响、酒瓶、五颜六色的灯光和舞台上的我，我的生活简单到不真实，弹完我就拿起客人没喝完就走了的酒瓶乱灌一通，然后摇摇晃晃走回宿舍狂吐，直到最后我都不知道这个乐队里面所有人的样子。

那个时候大家都叫我深深。

后来我被骗了一次，有人和我们说他能让我们出道，但是代价是退学训练。我们商讨了一阵，我和我的室友两个人都同意了，但是奇怪的是，等我去公司签完协议等他的时候却发现他没出现。

我打电话给他，他说了声对不起还带着哭腔，我挂断电话，把他的手机号划入了诈骗电话的范围，留给他永远的“不在服务区”。三个月后公司倒闭，我的薪水只有两个月的份，其中第一个月还是实习，只有一半工资。我站在银行自助取款机前面大哭了一场，被保安赶走，后面排队的老奶奶看我可怜把刚刚买的一袋橘子给了我。

我拎着橘子恍惚往寝室走，却意识到我的学生卡早就被回收了。站在北京一月的寒风里剥橘子，面前是车水马龙和高大的立交桥。我把橘子皮往立交桥下面扔，我的灵魂也想随之而去。

再后来就没有后来，我叫深深，做了游戏主播，接着又靠自己的身体成了一个生活区主播。

然后，现在有个人说要救我。

我舔了舔嘴唇，然后对着何伟，说我说完了。我想我的眼眶一定红了，不然他不会露出那种怜惜小动物一样的眼神。

菜一道道的上，现在摆在我前面是我最喜欢的，可也是没吃过几次的刺身拼盘。我看着何伟，不知道什么时候他挪到了我这一边。他用他的手勾住我的腰，然后挪开我手边刚刚顿下的麦茶，动作自如而优雅地拿起另一个装着日本清酒的酒杯，一口灌入他那双红通通的唇瓣，然后把他的唇压上我的。我虽然喝过很多次酒，但是没有一次和这次一样刺激，整个身体仿佛都被麻痹，他的舌头在我的齿尖灵活滑动就像一条最机敏的蛇。酒精熏开口舌间上升的温度，那股疼痛随着这个吻的深入变成了令人欲罢不能的迷醉与疯狂。我的内心很激动，头脑却很清醒，可是我又不想这么清醒，于是我假装自己醉了，侧身直接骑上他的腿。他的大腿很细，但是却很有力，他用力地环着我，我捏着他的手臂，把他不知道几万还是几十万的外套搞得一团糟。

我不是第一次做，我和朋友做过，也和背叛我的朋友做过，也没有一次和这次一样，这次是救赎，我决定救赎我自己。

唇舌分开的一刹那我看到他那双美丽的眼珠，里面除了男人最单纯的欲望，还有一种说不清道不明的忧愁。我知道他和我一样也在怀念些什么，不过无所谓了，怎样都好，我主动贴上他温暖的唇瓣，刚刚做好的发型早就乱了，一股固执的药水味道与他身上 的香水混在一起冲击着我的嗅觉。他的手拂过我的臀部，掀开我的上衣，滑上我的腰际，一下深一下浅地捏着。

那顿饭我们吃得一塌糊涂，那件屋子本来就被何伟包了一整夜，我也不知道为什么最里面的抽屉会有安全套。总之一切都乱了套，服务员最后一次上甜品的时候我和何伟并排坐着，我们的腹部盖着我脱下来的卫衣和他的外套，即使这样那位面不改色心不跳的服务生还是优雅地报上抹茶牛奶大福之类的称呼，然后倒退着走出去。事实情况是我那个时候正给他口到一半，门就被敲响了。

门关上，何伟眼睛湿漉漉地看着我，然后侧过来给我一个深吻，另一只手不忘拿起那个洒满了绿色抹茶粉的大福，咬开一口里面是白到发腻的奶油以及红通通的草莓。他把奶油涂在我的腰窝，然后舔到整片肌肤都在发红。他的舌苔就像猫一样有些刺痛的感觉，我怕痒，他有时候舔得重了，我笑得就像一个快要噎死的哮喘病人一样，难听得要死，于是他又灌给我一口酒，让我沉溺在完全的麻醉与放纵中无可自拔。

我努力给他口，蹲在地热的榻榻米上面，整个人就像蒸锅里的包子一样又热又痒。喉咙已经快要没有知觉，只有在他恶作剧顶弄的时候才会下意识地缩紧。他在我口腔里面捣鼓了几下，便让我转过来。那个草莓大福还在他的手里，很快我的后穴就被白花花的奶油填满了，我撑着身子等他从后面进入我。他那根东西很大也很长，我心想他一定有欧洲人的血统，毕竟他还那么好看。他细心地帮我扩张，三根手指进去又出来，我耐心地等他把那根发烫的东西接近我。我闭上眼，准备接收马上到来的痛楚。

可是他却突然停住了。

他说：“深深。”

“嗯？”我脑袋里一片空白，不懂为什么何伟要在这个时候做这么不解风情的事。我的运动裤已经被褪到脚踝，那双袜子是看直播的粉丝送我的，上面是可爱的考拉在吃叶子。现在它们皮皱呼呼的挂在我脚板上，和我的内裤黏成一团。

“你叫什么？”

“李镇平。”我压抑着动也不能动的哭腔，说得很大声，就仿佛一切都无所谓的那样，事实一切也没有所谓：“何伟，我叫李镇平……啊！”

他捏着我的臀一下子冲进来，就像半辈子没有做过爱一样使劲在我身体里面进进出出，我整个人趴在原地手扣着榻榻米的缝隙根本使不出力气，要不是有那个桌子挡在我面前，就凭何伟的力气一下子可以把我顶到房间的另一端，用日本人的算法就是和这里隔了二叠的距离，不过具体是多少我也不知道。

我一开始不敢叫出声，那个混蛋整个人盖在我身上使坏，用他灵活的舌头舔我的耳垂，又用一只手抓住我的臀，另一只手绕到前面摸我的乳头。以前做爱的时候没有人搞过我的乳头，可是意外的是我敏感得要死，也控制不住自己的呻吟。

“唔，啊……轻点，不要顶那，那里”

“唔……嗯……啊，啊，舒服吗，深深……”

“这种不要……不要问我……”

我汗流浃背，整个身体仿佛大厦将倾在昏暗的灯光下面晃晃悠悠，摸着自己下面早就抬头的那根东西，没过多久就泄了出来。释放过后了我彻底没了力气，屁股撅得老高，何伟又顶了一下，我整个头撞在已经贴过缓冲垫的茶几柱上，可是我太累了，没有叫出来的力气，整个人就像是泡在水里的海绵一样，蓄满了水，沉重地连手指都抬不起来。然后我听见衣料摩擦的声音，何伟从我体内退出去，轻而易举把我捞起来，然后让我面对着他，重重地由下而上贯穿我。我太累了，已经喊不出声，刚刚做的逗号刘海现在全变成一片湿漉漉贴在额头上，指不定一抹还是带着蓝色的汗。我迷迷糊糊捏着他的衬衫衣角，然后眯着眼睛看他，他看着我，可是又不像在看我，我也不知道怎么了，但他确实是在干我。

“我好累，希希，我好累……”越来越剧烈的摆动，我试图找到他的手臂保持节奏。坐跳楼机都没这么累，做爱真是一件累人的事，而且还碰上一个这么持久的男人。思维发散到外太空，被何伟抹了一把耳朵我才反应过来他又凑在我的耳边问着我什么。

他说：“……室友……？”

我听不真切。刚刚软下去的那个地方又有了充血膨胀的冲动，我下意识把手放上去却被何伟一把抓住。他就像故意欺负我一样使劲顶我，却不让我解脱。蓄积的快感像潮水一样快要让我窒息，我眼泪鼻涕都往下落，一心只想着要求饶。

他说：“你讨厌……？”

“谁……叫什么，我的……什么”我听不真切他说什么，对我来说下体交合部位的水声更让我敏感。

“你的室友……那个背叛你的室友，”

我听到“背叛”两字的时候下意识抖了一下，立马被一个宽大的肩膀搂住。

就在那一刻他停下了抽动，射了出来，餍足地叹了口气。纵情的他就像一头刚吃饱的狮子，还不忘用手捏了几下我还硬着的那个地方，我抽搐着，射在他手心，他把属于我身体一部分的液体涂在我的脸上，然后捧着我的脸像捧着什么至宝一样温柔地接吻，一边又揉捏着我酸疼的手腕。

 

-6-

何伟说我和他很像，但是我其实不完全懂他这句话什么意思。

是说经历，还是个性？总之外貌不像。

我和他第二次见面很快，他说了要帮我完成我的梦想，就不会食言。我们这次约在一个咖啡厅见面，他说他已经帮我付清了直播公司的违约金，以后我不用再去了，并把合同还给了我。我点点头收下这份意外之喜，然后他紧接着拿出一堆文档让我签名。据他所言，我要先参加训练，然后去参加比赛，然后出道成为组合的成员。这样，我就可以在舞台上唱歌跳舞了。不知为何我在和他做过之后突然对他产生了百分之一百的信赖，可能是觉得自己这次要是再看错人就直接跳楼吧，于是我大笔一挥就开始签名。

何伟撑着头在旁边看我签，一边喝着他最爱的榛仁摩卡。他今天穿了一套正式的黑西装，妆不是很浓但是仍眼角带着媚意，就像某公司的人力资源管理正在找人面试一样，正经又优雅，黑色皮鞋反射出咖啡厅昏黄的光。

签了几张他和往常一样的控制欲又开始发作，他说：“你改个名字再去当练习生吧。”

我签着“李镇平”的手顿了顿，说：“我有名字。我可以用深深。”

“深深是昵称，”何伟解释：“你需要一个正式的名字，但是又不能是这个真名。这个名字也太土了。”

我点点头说是啊：“和何伟一样土。”几天下来，我发现何伟在日常还蛮“软”的。当然不是说那里软，而是性格。他说出来的话是信誓旦旦的，但是你强硬一点，他也未必就会生气，甚至还会开始怀疑自己是不是说错了。于是我的语言也逐渐变得没那么生疏——除了他真的很排斥我叫他“何先生”这一点之外，我很难踩到雷点。

“我又不出道！”何伟有些生气，一双眼睛直溜溜盯着我，“再说，我有何昶希。”

其实我也承认李镇平这个名字有点土，后面这两个字都有问题，“镇”总让人想到宝塔镇河妖，而“平”更是上世纪六七十年代父母爱用的起名风格，连在一起非常的正式，也算是正式过了头，作为一个偶像确实有些格格不入。我和何伟讨论了好久，最终决定把镇用振这个同音字替换，然后把平改成宁。李振宁，是个不错的名字。当然，身份证上的名字不改，我在文件上签名还是得签李镇平。

文件签完，今天的事也算是完成了。何伟高兴极了，顺水推舟说：“那趁现在设计一个签名吧。”

“签名这种东西难道不应该让专业的去设计吗？”我问。只见何伟摇摇头，手抢过我手里的签字笔，大笔一挥，签了三个字下来：“我的签名就是我自己设计的。”

我认了半天，也才认出个大概，“何永……伟？”

“你才何永伟呢！”何伟跑过来捏我后颈，这似乎是他的习惯动作。他不仅喜欢捏别人后颈，也喜欢自己摸自己的，就像一种特殊的癖好一样，或者类似于强迫症。我没有仔细问，但是后来每次和何伟做的时候我发现他不让我碰他的脖子，只能他碰我的。顺便一提的是我的签名很丑，被粉丝嫌弃。

在那之后我换了手机号，和之前一切都断绝了联系。我住进了何伟给我的房子，去了一所叫做“黑金”的公司面试，进去之前拿了一份何伟给我的宣传单，上面写着身高180，我摇摇头说不行我没到，何伟坚持要我试了再说，于是我便试了。

没想到的是，一切都很顺遂。

我拿着何伟给我新买的吉他——也就是我看中的那把，曾经出现在他朋友圈里的那把——练习弹唱，然后和同公司的小伙伴们搞好关系，一起合宿，他们都喜欢叫我深深，我也逐渐接受了这个以前带着黑暗与绝望的名字。

我不知道我和何伟算是什么关系，简单来看他给我钱，我和他做，类似我被他包养。每个周六晚上我们有自由时间，我就和队友们说我要回家，于是我出黑金公司的门，看见何伟站在路灯下面等我。随着时间流逝他好像变得越来越瘦了，我刚进公司的时候是早春，现在已经是夏天的尾巴，快要到秋天，他穿着七分紧身裤，脚踝细到不可思议，我仿佛能看到他在秋风中打颤的样子。

“深深你来啦。”

我接过他手里的奶茶，埋怨地望了一下他露在外面的脚踝：“你得多穿点。”

他和我笑笑：“没事，我不冷。”

何伟，或者何昶希，每天都在发生细微的变化。他的朋友圈有了和我的合照，有了冬天初雪的紫禁城，早春的北海公园，炎夏的欢乐谷以及前不久还是一片深绿的香山公园。我们出去旅游，他考虑到我只有一天假期，便把假日都安排在京郊。可能是我们越来越熟的缘故，他看见我就露出标准的眯眯眼笑颜，走过来扑住我。我本来不是一个喜欢身体触碰的人，可是在他的影响之下，我也逐渐习惯从身体碰触中得到温暖。

我们十指紧扣走在树荫下面，然后买糖葫芦吃，然后静静地接吻。虽然第一次的做爱地点不是那么美好，但之后的每一次都让我充分地享受其中。我喜欢他做前戏时趴在我身上亲吻我的脖子，虽然不能用太大力，不然第二天会被我的队友发现；而他似乎更简单地享受亲吻的感觉，每次势不把我的牙齿舔到酸痛就不罢休。那几个队友一开始怀疑我在谈恋爱，但是看见来接我的是个男的，也就打消了这个念头。

“上车吧。”他拍拍我的肩。

“嗯。”我点点头，走到另一边的副驾驶。汽车开动，我开始和他报告一些最近的情况。他一边开车一边细心地听，我发现他的导航目的地是我住的公寓，就问了句：“今天在家里做？”

没想到的是何伟之前的认真倾听好像全都是装的，他足足反应了3秒才挤出一个“对”来。这情况着实有些反常，我开始怀疑是否发生了什么，今天的何伟不太对劲。我知道何伟有很多事情瞒着我，我甚至不知道他是哪里人，他家里情况，他的居住地在哪里。我只知道他很有钱，他很帅，他愿意帮助我。

于是我试图想要关心一下他。

“希希，你……是不是发生了什么事？”

其实他是个藏不住秘密的人，我就问了一句，他就马上如临大敌地转过头来，张大眼睛：“你怎么知道？”

原来是好事？我歪着头等他说下去。

“之前那个大火的选秀综艺要拍第二季了，黑金应该会派不少人，应该也有你，所以……”何伟无视我脸上兴奋的表情，换了一副严肃的神情，然而他略略撅起的嘴让他说出的话一点公信力都没有：“你要好好训练，别整天和队友吃鸡！马上就要进去封闭比赛了，然后到时候你一出道，然后就可以成团了，然后……”

“如果我出道了，那你还会在吗？”

话一出口我就后悔了，紧紧攥着安全带。我们只是互相利用的关系，为什么要为后日谈做准备呢。

我撇了一眼何伟，他闭了嘴，也不说话，直到汽车一路疾驰回家，他才用他的嘴撬开我的。

那天我们兴致都不高，我想，我是因为对他真的产生了依恋，所以对他现在的温柔无比珍惜。而他呢？我不知道，我们那天就做了一回，姿势选用最传统的传教士，他把我压在地毯上，是那块我从旧房子那里带过来的我曾经吃百醇的小樱魔法阵地毯。有的时候他会说一些荤话，比如要我像舔百醇一样舔他的下体，但是那天他什么都没有说。

 

-7-

 

快到冬天了，何伟那天来送我进组。我的几个队友都和他熟悉了，互相打着趣，之前我和他们介绍何伟是我弟弟。他们都表示不可思议，我也是。我和何伟做了三次我才知道他比我足足小两岁多。

行李都被搬上去了，何伟把我的刘海拨开了亲了一下我的额头，然后和我说：“好好表现，你会出道的。”他避着一旁工作人员的眼神把一台崭新的苹果手机递给我，我顺势接过来把它放入口袋，然后悄悄捏了一下手，和他告别。

他看上去又瘦了，我怀疑他病了，后面那几次我们约会，他都没有和我做爱，只是喝个咖啡，偶尔看唱电影，或者去移动卡拉OK唱个歌。他染了一头粉色的发，美丽得就像古希腊雕塑一样虚假，同时他也变得越来越脆弱了，他的眼睛里闪烁的光和我第一次看见他的时候差别太大了，可是我知道自己没有资格问到底发生了什么，我只能坐在大巴车上然后看着他在后面招手。他的那条大衣是我们一起逛Gucci的时候买的，棕色的方格纹，很适合他现在粉色的发。

我一直回着头，队友打开了刚刚他送过来的奶茶，一边插吸管一边问我：“你哥是感冒了吗？”

“啊？”我没反应过来，呆呆地看着队友。

“他递奶茶袋子给我的时候我看见他手背上有几个针孔。还不少。是不是感冒了这几天在挂针呢？”队友像看着外星人一样看着我：“你怎么一点都不关心你哥啊，他还每个礼拜都来接你！”

他的话突然点醒了我，我突然意识到为什么我们之间的情谊那么像包养与被包养。对，他说得对，我根本不关心何伟，他那么关心我，我却完全不在乎他的死活。最可笑的是，我还把自己的行为正当化，自作主张地认为是何伟不想让我知道。

他把脚踝露在外面是想让我提醒他吗？

他明明进入我的身体却还是空虚地望着远处是想让我亲吻他吗？

他今天没有戴手套，他秋天开始之后每天都会戴手套，他是想让我发现他病了，好让我关心他吗？

可是我怎么都没有做，我只是接受了一切他的好意，他的亲吻，然后把他抛在后面。

我看着窗外疾驰的风景，第一次知道什么是内疚的滋味。那时的我想，出去之后无论出没出道，我都要正式地和他告白，然后正式地谈次恋爱。不过那时的我更加没想到，可能一辈子，这个机会都不会有了。

\--

黑金计划一共五个人，这边的临时宿舍四个人一间，我被分到了别的间。我敲了敲门，门上写着“匠星娱乐 黑金计划”，里面传来一群男生打闹的声音，大概没人听到我的敲门声。我自己拧开了门，刚推开半扇门，突然一块不知道是什么的黑色布料被扔在我脸上。

“哇，蜘蛛侠——欢迎欢迎，你就是黑金的——”

听到这个声音的一刹那，我瞬间血液都凝固了。我想，对面那个傻逼一定也认出来我是谁了吧，不然就不会在我扔开这个蜘蛛侠面罩的同时往后退了一步。

但是我还是揍到了黄嘉新的鼻子， 狠狠地揍了他的脸，就像我那个冬天对待橘子皮一样对待他的脸。他被我打飞到木床梯子旁，头直直地撞在上铺的床板上。

我扔下手里的行李箱，走过去继续抓住他的领子打他。黄嘉新没有还手，他甚至不敢看我，他的队友在我第三次打向他脸的时候把我拉住了。他们看到黄嘉新不还手，大概是也知道这事情黄嘉新不占理，于是劝我说：“脸就别打了吧，明天就要开录花絮了。”

我冷笑几声，手攥着黄嘉新的领子，看着他狼狈的样子。他的嘴角被我打出了血，我也不知道我会用这么大的力气，但是说实话还蛮爽的。我放开他，他像一团棉花一样瘫在地上。我心里还是没过瘾，于是我又踢了几下他的腿。这时一个看上去像他们队长的人把我推开，用他自己挡在我和黄嘉新之间，诚恳地和我说：“可能嘉羿是做了对不起你的事，先消下气吧，他的腿本来就有伤……”

“嘉羿的腿我不知道有没有伤，但是，”我看着黄嘉新，他还是不看我，就呆呆看着地面，“黄嘉新的腿早就有伤，我比你知道得更清楚。”

那是一个下雨天的酒吧，他在上面跳舞，突然就滑了一跤从舞台上面摔了下来。是我把他扶到担架上，我怎么会不知道呢？

我是他的室友，我还帮他带了三个月的饭，还帮他穿了一个月的裤子，他的腿刚好，就压着我在宿舍卫生间做，我怎么会不知道呢？

后面这些话我再气也不会说，我只能打碎牙齿往自己嘴里咽。

在这种尴尬的环境下匠星娱乐的其他几位同意留给我们一些自己解决矛盾的时间，他们两个就先出去了。我拖出旁边一个板凳，坐在那里看缩着一团的黄嘉新，哦不，嘉羿。他终于愿意抬起头看我一眼，目光里是完完全全的不可思议和愧疚，这种表情我前不久才在我自己脸上看到过，可是看他做这样的表情我只是觉得恶心。

接着他开口了：“深深，我……”

“不要叫我深深。”我冷漠地回绝他：“我叫李振宁，记住了吗，嘉羿。我劝你别来招惹我，既然都参加了这个节目，最好的解决方式……就是装不认识。”

我不想承认的是，他口中说出“深深”那两个字的时候我竟然有一阵恍惚，他的声线在某些时候和何伟好像。其实我心里明白，何伟那么快就能在我心中占有一席之地，也是因为他的声音和黄嘉新很像。但是我不想承认，也不敢承认，我已经害怕再去原谅别人，因为原谅别人是什么都得不到的，只能得到更多的欺侮。不是他不敢看我，是我不敢看他，我自卑，胆小，也没那么坚强，别人对我好，我就拼了命地对他好，我害怕自己太快原谅他，可是我知道我离原谅他已经不远了。

黄嘉新听了我的话也只能点点头。谁来这个节目都不是一张白纸。我们以后可能要竞争，还可能要营业。如果在一个组，还要互动。那么多摄像机对着拍，绝对不能表现出一点诡异的气氛。何况，以后如果出道了，那……算了，这些事情留到出道后再想。

于是我们达成了短暂的和解，和解比表面功夫还要再那么真实一点，让其他训练生知道我和黄嘉新有仇也没什么好处。至于那几个匠星的，应该也是会察言观色的人，没必要把这种事情拿出去说。

让我还算满意的是，第一次舞台，第二次舞台，我们都不在一队，也就不用在镜头前面有什么互动，至多就是几次群众性的大镜头他正巧在我后面，就 偷偷把手放在我的肩膀上。我知道他什么意思，我也没理他，每天都要跳舞，我连打人的力气都没有，我还要顺利出道，然后回去和希希告白。

这件事情比和混蛋黄嘉新来来往往的重要多了。

我一想到希希最后那天真的很差劲的脸色就心里惴惴不安起来，最讨厌的是，我上交手机的时候交错了，把我本来那个手机交了上去，留下的这个手机虽然是苹果顶配，可是没有我的sim卡，我没法验证手机绑定我的微信号，也就只能用来看些微博评论。我知道第一次舞台《后退》之后我吸到了很多粉丝，我得好好打算接下来的路怎么走，该和那些人营业……三次舞台都是偏舞蹈的选择，让我的身心疲惫到了一个境界，每天练舞到深夜，可是内心却越来越不安起来……终于，我在练《重塑》的时候晕倒了。

我醒来的时候看到一个熟悉的身影坐在旁边，手机屏幕照亮了他的脸。可是我连掀起被子的力气都没有，我只能淡淡地说黄嘉新你出去，然后不看他的脸。

黄嘉新看我醒了，二话不说就要过来扶我。我就想一块没了粘性的口香糖一样被他从床上掀起来然后靠在床板和他搬过来垫在我背后的枕头上，刘海很长，顺便也遮住我的眼睛。

他递给我一杯温水，还有两粒不知道什么药。我接过来喝了水，一口吞了药，然后把一次性水杯扔在地上。黄嘉新愣了一愣，蹲下身就去捡杯子。就那个时候我看见了黄嘉新的微信屏幕，那一窜头像里面有一个我熟悉得快要死的头像，是何昶希，是何伟，他的侧脸。他不喜欢换头像，自从我认识他以来还没有看见过他换头像。

黄嘉新捡到杯子，起身就去把杯子扔到门口的垃圾桶，我眯着眼睛用力地看，看到黄嘉新给何伟的备注是希希，看到他把这个对话置了顶，所以并不知道他们最后一次聊天是什么时候。

为什么黄嘉新认识何伟？

他们是什么关系？

黄嘉新据我所知只是一个普通的大学生，他们会聊些什么？

我心头升腾起无名之火，黄嘉新回过头坐在凳子上看到我呆滞地望着前方的样子，我知道他要开口为自己开罪了。手机被他拿开了，但是我已经确定他们认识。如果只是普通朋友为什么要置顶？难道黄嘉新也和我一样在穷困潦倒之际加入主播的行业，然后被何伟看到了，然后他们俩也是那种关系？

黄嘉新以为我还在为我和他之间的关系难过，他小心翼翼开口：“深深，我知道现在说这个已经迟了，但是我……我那个时候不是故意不来的。你知道的……我后来有男朋友。他是外校的，但是也在我们那个乐队里面。不过他不常来，你应该也不认识他。”

“嗯。”我看到他像一只金毛一样看着我湿漉漉的眼神，我的罪恶感和虚荣感一起开始膨胀，“然后呢？这就是你欺骗我的理由？”

“我的男朋友，他……”黄嘉新顿了很久才继续道，我看见他的手都攥成拳头了，“他身体不好，不适合过度运动，但他又很想站在舞台上跳舞。之前我和他吵了一架，因为我决定和你一起退学去签合约。我们僵持了几天，后来有一天我刚醒来，就看见他痛苦地，躺，躺在地上喘气。”

“……”我看到黄嘉新好像要哭了一样，我突然不知道该为谁难受了。

“所以我马上陪他到了医院，医生说他需要马上手术，我陪了他大半天，等手术结束，已经是那天晚上十点多了。”黄嘉新声音都呜咽起来，“所以，对不起，深深，但是我真的没法抛弃他一个人，他父母都不在北京……”我能看得出来黄嘉新是真的很难过，可这不代表我会原谅他。我可能会理解他，但是我永远不会原谅他。

我的男朋友会是一个比他好一万倍的男人，他从不违背自己的誓言，也不会做错了事情哭哭啼啼恳求别人原谅。何况他的技术比黄嘉新好多了。黄嘉新除了肌肉，毫无技术可言。

“就让这些过去吧。你男朋友现在还好吗？”我象征性地问了一句，希望这个话题可以完结了。我还要继续训练，为了何伟，更是为了我自己。

“其实……我不知道。”黄嘉新似乎是以为自己被原谅了，苦笑了一声指着手机，“后来他的父母把他接走了，说是要去国外接受治疗。而且那几天吵了一架，希希把我的微信拉黑了，之后我加他他也不理我。我时常在想，他会不会就是……已经……不在了……”

“希希？”我呢喃了一下。

我的第六感一向很准，在看到黄嘉新把何伟放在置顶，我内心的猜测就已经证实了大半。何伟就是几年前黄嘉新的男朋友，黄嘉新是因为何伟才没来签字，我因为对黄嘉新失望而变成现在这个样子，然后企图又扑进了何伟的环抱。

天道轮回，因果报应，我的爱情来自于我的恨，而我的恨又恰恰是因为同样的人。

 

 

-8-

那天我没有直接告诉黄嘉新这个循环，我自私，我想报复黄嘉新，即使我现在对何伟的感情已经变质。我不怪他，可是却是没有他就没有今天的这一切。他又怎么会知道这个循环呢？何况他帮了我这么多。于是在那个发微博的环节，我终于成功地换到了自己本来的手机，把那个崭新的苹果交了上去。那天全员休息，没几天就是第三次舞台了，我拿着手机去找黄嘉新。自从上次他和我讲了他当初没能来的理由，我突然真的没那么恨他了，甚至在镜头前有意无意地回应他搭上来的手。

可是我开始想我的希希，我迫不及待地打开了微信聊天页面，看到何伟给我每天都发了消息，直到三天之前。而三天内，他没有发过任何消息。我打开他的朋友圈，这三天也是空白。我的心一下子沉到谷底。本来可能只是流感的针孔，在黄嘉新说何伟身体很弱还有痼疾的时候就占据了我所有的脑细胞。

我点开视频通话，发现自己端着手机的手腕在轻轻地颤抖。一秒，两秒，三秒……何伟还是没有接听。单调的铃声响了好久，弹出提示说对方可能不在手机旁边请稍后再试。

我不死心，又点开视频，这次经过漫长的等待，终于对面的镜头亮起来了。我看见何伟，哦不，何昶希，我的希希躺在一张洁白的床上，身上穿着蓝白交替的，条纹的衣服。我看得出这是哪里的床，也看得出这是什么时候要用的衣服。何伟把镜头拉近了一些，镜头晃了一下，我看见他手上还连着的针，以及蜿蜒而上的吊瓶，里面是一种深色的液体，在昏暗的病床上看不真切。

他很憔悴，眼窝深深地陷着，本来脸上就少的肉如今更是没了踪影，脸颊上的骨头清晰可见。我双手捧着手机，就那样顺着白色的墙壁慢慢滑下去，一边哭一边抹眼泪，因为不抹的话看不见何伟那张担心的脸。可是该担心的明明是我，为什么我又要让他担心呢？

“咋啦，我就是生个小病，没几天就出来了，就哭成这样啊？”

我一边抹眼泪一边摇头，我看见旁边黄嘉新走过来，我知道他是认出了声音，因为他看着我手机的眼神，和我上次看到他微信屏幕上置顶的“希希”一样有趣。

何伟这个混蛋还在安慰我说不要紧，我说你不要说了，你看看这是谁，然后把镜头移过去。镜头里，嘉羿脖间还挂着他去青春艺能学院赢回来的一串零食，显得整个画面搞笑又莫名其妙。

“呀，这么多零食——”何伟的声音戛然而止。

我想何伟一定也是看见了黄嘉新，三秒钟的寂静，之后“滴”地一声，何伟切断了视频通话。黄嘉新怔怔地看着屏幕，然后再头抬起来看看我，我的眼泪也不断地往下流，有几个人从旁边走过，安慰了几句又匆匆走了。

大厂里不缺落泪的人，但是我觉得，在那一刻，我，和嘉羿两个人绝对是因为最奇怪的纠葛而落泪的人。

后来何伟没有再同意过我的视频通话，我第二天早上看到他发了一段消息，他说：“既然你都知道了，那我就先走了，等我，我会回来。”他发了张图，是他比了一个直角剪刀手，直男的比法，手背朝着镜头、他真的好瘦，锁骨都要突出来了，我看着他然后看着后面阳台那里正在下落的夕阳，除了最坏的打算以外什么都想不到。

不知道出于什么心理，在导师舞台之后，没几天就要决赛的一个晚上，我把黄嘉新拖进一间单间，把手机给了他，那个时候我们的关系已经快恢复到可以随便上下其手了。

黄嘉新看了半晌问我：“你会等他吗？”

“当然会了，”我点头，“难道你不会吗？”

黄嘉新笑了，他有一口大白牙，和我一样，

“我不会。”

然后他猛地把手机拍到一边，抬起我的下巴吻上去。我其实早有准备，我的身体比我的心灵空虚太多。我渴望有人能吻我，能紧紧地抱住我，就像何伟一样，而我知道黄嘉新也是这样想的。他亲我亲得和几年前一样用力，一样不择手段，我舔到一股铁锈味，开始想明天的嘴角要怎么补妆。他把我推在地上就开始剥我的裤子，我们培养出了一种由于何伟而产生的心灵感应，他开始扒我的裤子，我的手已经开始捏上他胸口美丽的腹肌，轻轻地搓揉着那两个小红点，慢慢感觉他们充血膨胀的感觉。

他一边喘气一边笑着说：“几年不做，你技术还真有长进。怎么，和希希学的？”

“你一点长进都没有。”

我讨厌他在这个时候提到这个名字，于是我凑上去把他的嘴堵了个严严实实，顺便也拔下了他的裤子。我们没开灯，一切都在黑暗中进行，连衣料摩擦的声音都清晰可见。我不想再说话，我知道黄嘉新也不想再说话，我提前做了润滑，他扯下我的短裤，然后摸到我的后穴，一片湿漉漉的，我听到他笑了一下。然后他就直接插进来了，下半身的感觉被无限放大，眼睛和瞎了没有区别。我知道这层楼都没有人，所以也放开了声音叫。

“深深，你这个样子真好看……”

他坐在我身上干我，就像几年前一样，那个时候我还叫李镇平，他是黄嘉新，他喝多了，我也喝多了，我们就笑嘻嘻地、挺着个红通通的脸颊在月光下面看着对方，数着对方有多少根睫毛，然后不知道是谁凑上去吻谁。寝室的床很小，根本不够动弹，于是黄嘉新喜欢把我抱起来靠着墙搞，或者让我张着腿坐在放饮水机的桌子上面他提着那玩意就冲进来。他不是一直说骚话的类型，但他喜欢夸我长得好看。现在这么多年过去了，他还是没有什么技术，也还是喜欢夸我好看，我怀疑他和何伟分手之后保持单身。

黄嘉新明显也在回忆，他的喘气声色情而又充满年轻人的朝气，沿着耳骨传进我的耳膜，我全身滚过一阵冷颤，下意识把下面夹得更紧，黄嘉新打了一下我的屁股，我被打得头晕乎乎。何伟从来不会打我，他可温柔了，每一次扩张都充分照顾我的感受，不过，他们俩喘气的声音又好像啊。我一边随着他的动作摆动着，一边晃晃悠悠去抓他的手腕。粘湿的肌肤拍打声传遍我的全身，我低下头看见月光下他的手腕，那里有一道深深浅浅的纹路。

哦，对了，黄嘉新手腕上有一个纹身，都说在手腕上纹身，能体会到割开大动脉的快感，是这样吗？

他压着我动了几下，大概是嫌弃地板太冷又把我翻过来干。我就像一条咸鱼躺在地板上，手腕被他扣住。很明显的，他也看到了我手腕上的那道痕迹。没错，我离开了那个宿舍，离开了黄嘉新，可我离不开孤独。

黄嘉新的声音隔着一层雾传过来：“他肯定很喜欢舔你的手腕。”

他又知道了，他什么都知道。而我因为就是喜欢，喜欢过黄嘉新所以也去刻了一个非主流要死的纹身，还体验了大动脉被割开的痛楚。那真是太痛了，就跟现在一半埋在我体内的那个玩意一样痛得要死。

“那你呢。你喜欢吗？”

我看见黄嘉新俯下身，刘海被浸湿，紧紧地黏在额头上：“我不喜欢舔，我喜欢咬。”

他说咬就咬，我感觉我的手腕绝对被他咬破了，因为他五秒之后和我接吻，带着的是快要让人窒息的铁锈味。

 

-9-

 

再后来，我和嘉羿一起出道了。那些发生过的事情好像在这一刻全部都清零，那些恨意，还有那些爱意。我们从大厂里面被放出来，还是联系不到何伟，不知道他去了哪里。

再后来，我们有了大别墅，每天训练，偶尔打游戏。有一天大别墅里面只有我们两个人，我问嘉羿当初怎么认识何伟。这一下倒好，嘉羿也愣住了，他呆呆地说：“感觉希希就是突然出现了，然后又突然……”

“又突然走了。”我气急。你说这人为什么每次说话都能和没说一样呢？

不过嘉羿还是告诉我了一些信息。

嘉羿，哦不，黄嘉新认识何伟是他第一个高中的暑假。那个暑假他在星巴克打工，然后把何伟要的抹茶星冰乐做成了草莓星冰乐。他忙抬起头和顾客道歉，却被这位顾客的美貌惊得七窍里没了六窍。何伟那个时候比较何伟，不怎么何昶希，还有着胡渣，简单来说就是很帅的男人。黄嘉新对这种男人充满了向往，于是他去了。

他去搭讪了。然后成功地要到了微信号。望着微信号里叫做xixi的那一堆文艺气息照片觉得自己仿佛来到了乐园。黄嘉新不知道怎么追人是对的，不过也就是几杯饮料加上三周的免费上门送外卖服务，还有一口大白牙，何伟就被俘获了。

打开他的朋友圈封面赫然显示出来的就是他和何伟看着远方大海的背影，以及他们互相牵着的手。

黄嘉新和我一样并不知道何伟来自哪里，平常做什么，又靠什么谋生，他家里很有钱，或者说他很有钱，他带着黄嘉新去日本泡温泉去印度看泰姬陵，然后在香港太平山顶接吻。他们在草原上逗马，那匹带着红棕色鬃毛的马温顺地低下了头接受何伟的抚摸，却在黄嘉新接近他的时候抬起了后蹄。何伟不喜欢坐飞机，黄嘉新就陪着他上游轮在三峡顺流而下。他们包下了那座游艇最高档的套房，每天身体随着水波荡漾而交叠。他们之间有着与生俱来的吸引力，身体与心灵高度的适配程度让他们离不开彼此。

可是同居的时候，日常却没那么唯美，三天两头吵架。何伟和黄嘉新很配，太配了，导致他们遇到分歧丝毫不肯让步，固执而苛求伴侣的让步，是他们的共同特点。那天也是这样，何伟强烈不同意黄嘉新放弃学业，他们冷战三天没有说话，黄嘉新在房间里玩了三天的口袋妖怪，打完了最后一个道馆存了个档，才肯出门。

“然后呢？”我问。

“别浪费时间，先让我亲下呗。”黄嘉新凑过来咬我舌头。

谈话中止，我们在大别墅的练舞房反锁了房门两个人搞得汗流浃背。中途，出去录音的队长打电话给我问要不要带吃的回去，嘉羿压在我身上把手机打开免提扔在一旁的地板上，然后捏着我已经被指印按红的腰侧在我身上冲刺。我一只手遮着练舞房头顶一手捂住自己的嘴，不想让队长听到我们在干着什么龌龊的勾当。不过三天前队长下楼竟然扔给嘉羿一盒安全套，他们俩眉来眼去的，肯定知道些什么。

“深深你想喝啥，这里有红豆奶茶，或者乌龙奶茶……”

“……和你一样，就行了，随便唔”

“好那我帮你带乌龙奶茶。”队长的声音顿了顿，“那嘉羿呢，嘉羿你要喝啥吗？”

嘉羿停了下来，他壮硕的胸肌泛着汗水与透亮的光泽。我们交合处的液体流在地板上，一切都一团糟。他又露出那种捕猎动物的笑，伸出两只手指抹了点我刚刚射在自己肚皮上的白浊液体，在他红肿的下嘴唇上摩挲。

“我喝这个就够了。”

被嘉羿的大胆行为吓了一跳，我把他夹射了。今天大别墅里套子都用完了，昨天还剩三个，到底谁还在偷偷摸摸做爱。他从我身体里退出来，看了眼还在通话中的手机，那边传来一声无可奈何的叹气。

“晚上工作人员可是要拍我们练习室的。记得清理！”

嘉羿甜美地说了声好谢谢亲爱的队长，便挂掉电话。套上短裤把我捞在他怀里。熟悉的荷尔蒙气息让我快要喘不过去又下意识想要接近，他比常人略高一些的体温熏得我暖呼呼的，就像春天里的太阳，照亮我的黑暗。

“放我去洗澡。”

“不放。”

谈恋爱时候的嘉羿等于粘人精，他的粉丝叫他小熊软糖，在我看来他就是一块牛皮糖。他的依存症可以从那件红色毛衣中看得一些端倪，却又只有真正和他在一起的人才知道他有多固执。强烈的占有欲化在脸上可能还是一个与往常无异的笑脸，可他攥着我手腕的手却会神经质般地越来越紧。爱笑的人运气不会太差，而爱笑的人一定也很想哭。我是这样，他也是这样，

队里所有人都知道我和嘉羿在一起了，我们幸福得要死。我们能够给予对方想要的安全感，这种安全感构成了生活的底座，没有它，一切都摇摇欲坠。

“那再讲讲。”

“讲什么？”嘉羿把下巴缩在我的颈窝，呼出热气染红我的耳朵，“讲我怎么和希希做的好不好？”他见我皱眉头也没有停下来，“何昶希在我下面的时候眼眶红得要死，却总是咬着嘴唇不吭一声，每次都恨不得把嘴唇咬出血才罢休。他喜欢跳舞，身体很软，可以做出很多高难度的姿势。我最喜欢在他那辆豪华跑车里面和他做。你知道吗？那辆车可以把整个座位调到两侧，中间留出一块空地。我跪在地毯上帮他口，他的脖颈伸得好长，就像一只白色的天鹅。然后我悄悄把车顶天窗遮阳板抽开，他就害羞得不行，像古时候来的吸血鬼，拼命把头往我胸里埋。”

“他的那里很漂亮，就像艺术品。你被他干过，应该知道什么感觉吧？”

我点点头，默默地用还湿着却被堪堪套上的底裤去嘉羿又快要抬头的欲望。

“然后我把他放倒在皮质座椅上。希希身子冷，我把暖气开到最大档，他的背亲上去还是凉凉的，就像八月里从冰箱拿出的牛奶布丁，舔了几下就开始冒气。他的背很漂亮，背着我趴在座椅上，就像一只波斯猫，屁股高高地翘着对着我，我一摸，他就咿咿呀呀地叫。”

嘉羿一句接着一句说着，他的手抚摸上我的前端，有一下没一下地搓揉起来。我爽到脚趾蜷成一团，刚刚释放过的情欲一下子又面临高涨，我感受到我臀部下面嘉羿的那玩意也硬了起来。

“然后呢？”我发现我的嗓子哑了，“他会哭吗？”

“他会流眼泪，但是不会哭，”嘉羿说，“他会说是自己眼睛进灰尘。床上有灰尘也就罢了。车上也有，地毯上也有，浴缸也有，厨房也有，最好玩的是，水族馆还有灰尘。”

“你们胆子这么大？”

嘉羿眼角弯弯：“那天我生日，他把水族馆包下来了。私人开放时间摄像头可以选择关闭——当然如果出现事故要赔偿损失。我把希希压在那块据说一米厚的玻璃上干，一条鲨鱼游过来看热闹，希希就看着鲨鱼的牙齿在他前面晃悠，我看着他在我前面晃悠。”

我想象了一下那个画面，水族馆的灯光昏暗又神秘，巨型玻璃缸里的鱼翻来覆去寻找一个不存在的出口，水波潋滟，折射的光成了一道最完美的彩虹印在一旁的白墙上。巨型供氧器咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，生命在这里苟延残喘，毫无意义地挣扎。

“哪像现在，只能钻空子在房间里干，外面开个房都怕被查……”

嘉羿又硬了，我翻身回去吻他，然后盯着他那双有些琥珀色的，会闪光的眼眸：“那你现在喜欢的是我吗？”

嘉羿不说话，看着我。我好怕他又透过我看到他，于是我也能透过他看到他。他凑近我，给了我一个我们确定关系以来最温柔，也是最长久的湿吻。手腕被他握住，我知道他在摸我的纹身。

“我是。你是吗？”

“我是。”

从前是过，现在也是。从前他也这样黏糊糊叫我深深的。

一切都完美到了极点。

如果忽视他仍然置顶的那个名字，也忽视我刚换的手机就第一个想要漫游的微信记录的话。

 

-10-

 

成团三年，一朝解散。我和嘉羿决定了等解散要去过普通人的生活，不再当唱跳偶像。我好喜欢他，他也好喜欢我。至于那个人，没人记得他。而与此同时，嘉羿的胆子也在日益增大。今天是年末的颁奖典礼红毯，嘉羿在出门之前把一枚粉红色的跳蛋塞到我身体里让我带着走红毯。

我说嘉羿你色情狂魔。

嘉羿笑笑，凑在我耳边说；“你不是就喜欢这样吗，深深？”

他搂着我的腰，昏暗的面包车里面没有其他人在说话。队长可能累了靠在窗框上补觉，前座的忙内戴着耳机刷微博。刚刚放进去的那玩意让我感觉涨涨的，我拖着屁股在凳子上把西装裤磨来磨去，试图纾解这份情欲。

到了会场，走完红毯，好巧不巧我和嘉羿分在两张桌。前些日子不知道哪个当年大厂的多嘴家伙和采访讲说李振宁和嘉羿三年前在那档节目打过架，李振宁把嘉羿鼻子都打歪了。嘉羿的粉丝跑过去看，发现好像三年前一个播放量不到一千的花絮里确实有点红肿。本就是捕风捉影的事，第二天却上了热搜，我在晚会桌上刷微博，还看到它挂在二十多的位置。得，这次没坐在一起，我们的cp粉是不是以为我们在避嫌啊？

我悄悄瞥到那桌，看见嘉羿正摇晃着一个明明装着葡萄汁的高脚杯假装红酒。他那细长而有力的指节不久之前被用来把那个跳蛋塞到我身体里。他看到我，给我递了个wink，我假装没看见——要是被拍到还得了。

于是我转了个身往台上看，今天的舞美设计主题很简单，就是把今天赞助商的所有旗下企业全部贴在后头。我瞥了几眼，看到一个熟悉的logo，虽然没带眼镜，但是我能一眼认出，这个就是当年骗过我钱财，哦不，其实是骗了何伟钱财的直播公司。

这公司还能开到现在，而且他它竟然还是大企业旗下的公司？我内心不禁咋舌。这三年这个平台又有多少人被骗啊，骗子公司。灯光聚焦，晚会正式开始，一排赞助商落座，几个稀稀落落的表演结束，颁奖环节来得很早。

大概是因为今天天气冷，大家都想早点回家，连主持人的背板都比以往流畅了不少。我们早早来到幕后准备，那枚跳蛋乖乖地待在我后穴里面不声张。嘉羿走过来拿他的舌头舔我耳廓，我用耳麦把他戳得远远的。

主持人开始介绍为我们颁奖的嘉宾，是这次赞助商之一。一阵鼓掌，我看见一个清瘦的西服身影走上舞台，然后缓缓开口。

“大家好，我是何昶希。今天很荣幸作为赞助商之一……”

 

-0-

我从台上走下去，绕到候场区拍合照。他随意地把手搭在我肩上，和三年前一样冰凉的手掌把我的灵魂压在低气压区。

我对着镜头摆出一个可以印在黑人牙膏招商画上面一样的笑容，然后打光板被搬走，那根熟悉的手指偷偷绕到我的西装裤后侧，揉捏我的股根。

他说：

“深深，黄嘉新塞你下面那玩意难受吗？

“要不要我帮你拿出来呀？”

 

*游戏人生

游戏人生是何伟的游戏人生。五年前他找黄嘉新的室友李镇平找了很久，阴差阳错找到了。没有目的，不计后果，一切随缘。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只是想写个92小甜饼的，我也不知道怎么会变成这样……


End file.
